


Into the Night

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Vulpine, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi a lonely vampire walks the earth in search of a Vulpine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeeGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/gifts).



He had been alone for thousands of years, wandering the earth, in search of something or someone. He had a thirst for blood, but not just any blood; vulpine blood. It was the most succulent and extravagant tasting blood, in the whole world. It satiated the hunger and burned through every core of his being in the most erotic of ways. He had to have some. He hadn't had a taste in over 200 years, during which time, vulpines were decreasing in numbers. Kakashi could smell a vulpine in the air. It called out to him.

 

...

 

 

Naruto a young adolescent vulpine fox, roved the area of a small vacant park in search of some food. He was famished. Scurrying when he heard a small bird chirp in the tree adjacent to a bench. Naruto reached as high as he could, his fox tails swishing back and forth impatiently, licking his lips, the bird sensed his presence and flapped its wings and flew away, causing Naruto to stumble and fall down.

 

 

'Time to intervene' Kakashi flickered, in a matter of seconds he was at Naruto's side, helping him up. He brushed a lock of hair out of the fox's eyes. 'He's so beautiful' Kakashi scrutinized. Gorgeous but confused blue eyes stared up at two mismatched eyes, a dark grey mask covering the lower half of his face showed half of a smirk.

 

 

Curious hands wandered up to a strong face, silently asking permission to lower the mask, that was oh so conveniently hiding the face of his savior. Naruto smiled, showing pearly whites. Kakashi chuckled.

 

 

"Can I see your face?" Naruto sputtered. Hopping down from the older mans arms.

 

 

The Nosferatu brought his face close to Naruto's lips. "You want to see my face?" He taunted, unhooking a button that attached part of his mask to his shirt, the mask fell freely onto the ground, leaving a smirking Vampire and an awestruck Vulpine. The blond slowly moved his tan fingers to a pale face. Examining the scars and lower half of the older mans face, he traveled lower; wincing when his pointer finger lightly brushed against a sharp fang, causing a small droplet of blood to form on his finger. Dark eyes glowed red, at the smell. Naruto's hands retreated.

 

 

"You smell delicious." His eyes glinted. Choking on what he was going to say Naruto, had an urge to help this man. He had an urge to feed him. It was as if his body wasn't listening to what he wanted and instead was acting of it's own accord. Naruto's hands moving up towards the older mans face once more. Naruto gasped as the older man licked his lips and grasped his hand lightly licking the blood on his finger. Why did it feel so good? It felt so otherworldly.

 

 

The older mans teeth bit harder on his finger. Naruto moaned in fervor. The look on the older mans face was that of unadulterated pleasure. Kakashi licked his lips of the ambrosial blood as he whispered into a tan ear, "I'm going to make you mine tonight." sinful lips purred.

 

 

Goosebumps erected all over tan skin.

 

 

Kakashi picked Naruto up into his arms, unaware of the gorgeous blond's name. Determined to find that out later. He vanished into the night.

 

..  
Vocab

*Nosferatu means vampire  
*Vulpine means Fox


End file.
